White Ice
by BlackenedHearts
Summary: Today is Weiss's 12th birthday. Her elder brother has tried to do his best to make the day a happy one for her. One-Shot.


**Author's Note**

**Wandered onto tumblr, both the Ask Weiss Schnee and Ask RWBY Boys blogs which are apparently some sort of RP thing. I don't actually use tumblr personally. The former of the two blogs is run by Thanhnufia I believe, who is also on this site. Anyways, those made me want to write a fic of a softer Weiss with a brother, who is essentially a genderbent version of herself.**

**There sure are a lot of different areas active in the RWBY fandom. Here on FFN, tumblr. the wikia and fanon wikia, DeviantArt, probably on RoosterTeeth, more Asian areas like pixiv, forums such as Beast's Lair and likely many more. I wonder how aware of each other these different sects are.**

**This fic is set several years prior to the start of the series or the trailers.**

**IMPORTANT:**

**From what I've seen, since the most popular genderbent version of Weiss is also named Weiss as opposed to the others who got renamed, e.g. Garnet for Ruby, when the two are together it would be a little confusing if they are both referred to as Weiss.**

**It seems that for whatever reason, in such a case, the male version has taken the name Weiss while original female Weiss is called White. That bothers me a little, and while I don't want to muddle things further, we're not exactly in tumblr here, and I don't want to confuse anybody who doesn't follow those blogs either.**

**Therefore, Weiss will keep her name, and m!Weiss gets a new name. White sounds boring, and I had trouble picking another name for a while. Eventually I settled on Eis, German for ice. Very similar in looks and theme, but still distinct, especially in the written word.**

**tl;dr Normal female Weiss will retain her name. Male!Weiss will be Eis. Eis is ice. Amusing.**

**EDIT: ****Figured I should be more clear on where Eis came from. Eis is inspired from the male!Weiss from Reveriesky/Descendingshadows and their artwork of him and RP blog. I changed the name because I hate that regular female Weiss got her name taken when they were both present.**

* * *

"You can open your eyes now," Eis said softly. "Happy birthday."

Seated across the small table from him, his sister Weiss opened her eyes. Blinking down at the contents of the table and then up at her brother a beautiful smile spread across her face. Seeing her happy made a smile of his own spread across Eis's face. His younger sister was very important to him, and her happiness was his happiness.

"It all looks so lovely," Weiss breathed out softly as her eyes wandered across the table. A variety of cakes, pastries, and other baked goods were spread across the table on fancy plates as well as a pot of tea. The centre piece though was a fanciful black forest cake in the middle of the table with twelve lit candles**(1)**. Biting her lip she brought her hands together clutched in her lap as she looked down. "Is... is father coming?" she asked somewhat hesitantly as well as hopefully.

Restraining a flinch, Eis forced out an answer in what he hoped was a calm voice. "Father said he had urgent business and that he would regrettably be unable to make it. He has sent you a new dress and asked for me to pass on his well wishes." Seeing the despondent expression appear on Weiss's face broke his heart.

"I... I see," she murmured sadly. Putting on a weak smile she tried to put on a brave face for her brother, knowing that he disliked when she was sad. "I'm sure whatever father is doing must be important. I'm certain the dress must be very pretty."

Clenching his fist in his lap out of her sight Eis verbally agreed. "Yeah..." Although his sister may be kind-hearted enough to forgive their father, and even attempt to placate him, he could not forgive their father. Although he had never said it aloud, it was quite obvious to anybody that knew him: he hated that man.

It was not always as such. Once upon a time they had been a happy, whole, family. The two siblings got along well, their father was loving, and they had a mother that doted upon them. That had ended some years ago.

Their mother had grown sick over time. Initially, nobody had thought much of it, colds came and went, it was never much cause for concern. but she had never gotten better. Bedridden and only getting worse she wasted away and eventually passed. It devastated them all. Weiss was only 7 at the time. Old enough to understand what was happening, but still too young to understand how to cope. In truth, Eis was not much older, but he had to remain strong for his sister, especially when their father would not.

Their father began to close himself off. After the funeral he shut himself into his study, rarely ever coming out. He would have servants**(2)** deliver meals to his study, not even taking the time out of his day to see his children to which he was now the sole parent of. Several times Eis had gone to him to try and get him to see Weiss who was once daddy's little girl. He never made any progress, and only grew angrier and more fed up with time until he eventually quit trying.

These days their father always seemed to be out on some kind of business trip whenever he wasn't locked away in his study. His children were provided for and cared for by the servants. Neither Eis nor Weiss were ever found wanting for anything. Anything except their father's love. He can't even take the time to see his daughter on her birthday thought Eis bitterly.

Dragging himself out of his own thoughts, he attempted to try and take Weiss's mind off of such matters as well. "I made everything here myself. Tell me how it is," Eis said smiling softly at her. "But first, why don't you blow out the candles and make a wish."

Clasping her hands together by her collar with a look of childish delight on her face, Weiss leaned forward. Taking a deep breath she then blew forward gently. Starting from one side to the other she managed to blow out all the candles in one go. Closing her eyes with a hum she made her wish.

"I wish... that you would always be by my side, big brother," Weiss said aloud.

"You know that you're not supposed to say your wish out loud if you want it come true," commented Eis with a tone of amusement.

Frowning, Weiss pouted up at her brother. "Are you saying that you won't stay with me Eis?"

Looking at her, his eyes softened. "Of course I'll always be there for you, you know that. That's my job as an older brother, and more importantly, you are my beloved little sister," Eis said firmly.

"Then there's no problem is there?" Weiss beamed at him with a warm smile.

All the two really had was each other. At one time they had their parents, but mother was gone, and father as well in his own way. The only others in the mansion were the servants, and none were the type to entertain children. Given their status and the distance from their private lands to the rest of the town it was not like they could simply go to a playground and make friends.

Indeed, neither Eis nor Weiss had ever really had a friend. On rare occasions they would catch glimpses of normal children when they were in town, but they never had the chance to play with them. A few times they were told to entertain the children of visiting guests, but those times were short, and their personalities often clashed with the others. In short, his little sister was everything to Eis, and the feeling was mutual.

"I'm sorry that it's just the two of us again Weiss. Your birthday is a special day, and I wish there were more people here to celebrate it with you," sighed Eis morosely.

"Brother..." started Weiss shaking her head slowly. "It's okay. As long as I have you, I'll never be lonely," she finished with another smile.

Smiling softly in return at Weiss, Eis reached out towards the table. Grabbing a cake knife and server in each hand he cut a slice of the black forest cake and deposited it on to Weiss's plate.

Smiling beatifically Weiss picked up her fork and sliced off a piece of cake using it's edge. Picking it up daintily she brought it up to her mouth. Chewing slowly to savour the taste, she swallowed. "It's really good! Your cakes are always the best brother! I wish I was as good as you."

"I'm glad to hear that, but you shouldn't sell yourself short. Your cookies are practically worth their weight in gold. Remember that visiting dignitary?" Eis asked with a grin. his sister merely giggled in response. He wasn't exaggerating by much. An important official had once visited their house and by chance had one of Weiss's cookies. He had paid a not insignificant sum to make sure he went home with some.

Baking was something that the two had learned from their mother. Baking was something their mother enjoyed doing as a hobby. The two children loved helping their mother as well as eating the results and in time learned how to bake as well. Eis tended more towards cakes and such while Weiss did more with smaller treats like cupcakes, or the aforementioned cookies.

None of the three did much regular cooking though. They had chefs and servants for thought who would take care of that. That was not to say that Weiss had never tried. Unfortunately though, her talent in baking did not seem to translate to any of the meals she had ever tried to prepare.**(3)**

"Don't fill up too much on just the black forest cake. There's baumkuchen and bienenstich too,**(4)**" said Eis.

Over the next half hour the two slowly had their fill of the tea and desserts. Weiss would complement her brother who would in turn accept them graciously. Setting down his fork and wiping his mouth with a handkerchief Eis reached beneath his seat.

"I have two gifts for you this birthday. Here is the first, I know it's not much, but I hope you like it," he said as he handed her a small decorative box.

"Oh Eis, you really didn't have to, the cakes were already so nice," gasped Weiss as she received the box. She knew that there was no way her brother would allow her to try and return it though, so she moved to take the lid off. Reaching in and pulling out the object inside she held it up to inspect. It was a metal arc with some evenly spaced teeth of sorts on the inside and more fanciful ornamental prongs on the outer side with a few small embedded gems.**(5)** "It's pretty, but what is it exactly?"

"It's a hair ornament. You've been complaining about your hair getting in the way sometimes, but it would be a tragedy if you just cut such beautiful hair. I thought this would like nice in your hair, and might help hold it together," Eis explained. Smiling sadly he continued, "It also used to belong to mother." Pausing for a moment he resumed speaking. "Would you mind if I try putting it on for you right now?" he asked.

Seeing his sister nod, Eis stood from his seat and made his way over to the other side of the table. Gingerly he gathered Weiss's long snow white hair into his hands in a long bundle. Pausing for a moment to consider his actions he slowly wound her hair into a small asymmetric bun to the side of her head. Looping through, he left the majority of the length as a ponytail, and grabbing the offered ornament he slid it in with the ornamentation facing upward, securing the whole thing.**(6)**

"There, done," he informed Weiss.

Taking her hand he helped his younger sister stand and pulled out the seat from underneath, his gentlemanly actions drawing a giggle from Weiss. He led her over to the mirror in the corner of the room where she could check out her new hairstyle. Turning her head a few times as she inspected herself Weiss smiled.

"I love it," she proclaimed. "The ponytail looks nice, and it's much more manageable. The ornament kind of looks like a little tiara."

"Well, you are my little princess aren't you Weiss?" her brother teased. Weiss swatted him lightly on the arm in return for the comment. Walking towards the piano on the side he spoke again. "The second present is a song I wrote. It is still incomplete though, only the piano part is written. I was thinking of several other instruments that would go well with it, and perhaps some lyrics."

Seating himself and raising the cover on the keys Eis flexed his fingers and began to play**(7)**. The piece started off somewhat slowly, as if hesitant. As he was playing, Eis began to drift into idle thoughts as his fingers had long since memorized the piece. He thought of Weiss, who seemed to resemble their mother more and more with each passing day. His cute little sister was growing up into quite the beauty.

The music began to speed up, picking up a beat. Grimacing slightly he realized something. He would have to be beating off suitors for his sister by the horde very soon at the rate she was turning out. It was with a grim satisfaction that he drew pride from his sword training. Gipskrauter**(8)** would do quite well in dissuading any boy that tried to put their grubby hands on his sister.

As his playing slowed once more into a lull in the song his thoughts toned down as well. He knew that despite how things may be now, there was no way that he would be able to keep Weiss to himself forever. He would have to let her go some day.

Growing in volume once more, the sounds picked up a dramatic tone. No matter what happened though, he would be there for her. She was the most precious thing or person to him in his life, bar none.

Opening his eyes, which he did not even remember closing, Eis realized that he had already finished playing. It seemed that Weiss had realized this too as he felt a soft embrace from behind him.

"It was very beautiful brother. I loved it," Weiss whispered with her head bent forward into the crook of his neck.

Reaching up he loosened her grip so that he could stand up from the piano bench. Turning around he made to embrace Weiss properly.

Her face pressed into his chest Weiss murmured softly, "I love you big brother."

Kissing her softly on the forehead Eis spoke in return. "And I love you too little sister. Happy birthday."

* * *

_**1: Twelfth birthday. Pretty straightforward.**_

_**2: Everyone in the fandom seems to pretty much agree that Weiss or her family must be quite wealthy, even her official twitter seems to confirm this. In what manner isn't exactly agreed upon though. Famous singer, nobility, royalty? Who knows? I'm going with some kind of nobility, but not royalty.**_

_**3: I've seen elsewhere that Weiss is apparently a terrible cook. I can see that if she had other people preparing her food for her, and it's amusing enough that I'll use it as well. I've had an image of Weiss baking though, so in my stories at least, she's good at that.**_

_**4: German cakes. Thanks google and wikipedia.**_

_**5: Kinda hard trying to describe Weiss's hair ornament thing. It's a little hard to make out. Not even sure if there are actually gems, but I'm putting them there just to make it a bit of a fancier gift.**_

_**6: I know jack all about hair styling. Anyways, It's supposed to be Weiss's normal hairstyle.**_

_**7: I know nada about pianos or music as well. Man, so many notes. (Pun unintentional)**_

_**8: Gipskrauter is the German name for the Gypsophila genus of flowers(According to wikipedia anyway), which the askrwbyboys blog had as Eis's favourite flowers. Weiss's Myrtenaster is German for the Myrtle family of flowers. Both are Multi Action Dust Rapiers.**_

* * *

**Author's Note**

**This is a side of Weiss I don't really show very much in my other stories. Well, in those stories Eis is either gone(dead?), or never existed in the first place depending on whether or not this is in the ****same continuity. I'd like to think that without a source of love and support she became a bit more jaded, closed off, and prickly around the edges. She still shows her softer side at times though, as she is essentially still the same person on the inside.**

**Imagine how much more sad this would be without Eis here, just Weiss all alone on her birthday. And every other birthday. Or really, every day. The happy smiling girl here reduced to ice princess in Red and White. I'm actually really tempted to write a followup to this and kill one of the two, as opposed to the near death in R&W. I was also tempted to make the father abusive in some way, maybe along the lines of Sankarea. But I think Eis would've snapped and killed him if that were the case.**

**RWBY comes out soon in RTX, though the rest of us plebeians have another two week wait on top of that. I hope Kara does a good job with Weiss's voice, not a fan of what Lindsay has done so far for Ruby. I wonder if the voice actors influenced the characterizations. Gus once described Kara as kind of an annoying little sister, so...**


End file.
